


Tell The World I'm Coming Home

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post Season 8 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels have fallen and the gates of Hell are closed. Not even your run-of-the-mill monsters dare to show up anymore and the Winchesters decide it’s finally time to retire for good. Meanwhile, Castiel tries to find his way back to the only home he’s ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell The World I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Found this again, I wrote it last year right after the season finale and didn't put too much effort into it but I wanted to post it anyway because it's better than letting it rot in the depths of my computer. Also I just realized that I completely forgot about Crowley for some reason so I leave it to you to imagine what happened to him :p

He’s not really listening to their conversation. The two girls in the front are talking animatedly about a TV show he’s never heard of while the guy who sits next to him on the backseat is fast asleep. Castiel is grateful that they agreed to give him a ride when they found him on the side of the road even though they have no reason to trust him. It’s been nearly ten hours since the Fall and after the initial shock and desperation Castiel decided there’s only one thing he can do: try to get back to the bunker.

They drop him off in the small town they’re going to stay in and give him some money that will get him through at least two more days. The place where he fell was relatively close to Lebanon but it still takes him nearly two weeks to get back.

After spending nearly all his money on coffee, water and burgers he finds places to eat and sleep among the homeless in the towns he comes through. It’s there that Castiel is once again reminded why he always admired humanity so much; these people who barely have enough to survive themselves are still willing to share with him and support him.

A guy at a gas station gives him a sandwich and two bottles of water for free when he realizes Castiel can’t pay.

At one point Castiel finds a shelter where he stays for two days. He manages to get new clothes there, a pair of torn jeans and a hoodie. They can’t cover his smell but they’re better than the bloody suit he was wearing before. No matter how hard he tries though, Castiel can’t bring himself to let go of the coat, so he takes it with him. At least it makes a decent blanket.

*

He’s close.

He’s so _so_ close.

He repeats the words in his head like a mantra and it’s the only thing that keeps him going. Castiel can barely walk, he has bruises and he hurt his left ankle. He’s not used to being hungry, tired and exhausted and that had led to him tripping and falling more times than he cares to count. Now, he’s also sick. There was a heavy rainstorm while he was out on the road and it had left him with a stuffy nose and sore throat the next day. It’s gotten worse since then and Castiel thinks it’s very much a possibility that he’ll pass out before he reaches his destination. There aren’t even any cars on the road that he could stop, not that anyone would offer him a ride considering how he probably looks and stinks.

By some miracle he makes it to Lebanon and when he walks up the dusty road leading to the bunker he thanks a god he doesn’t really believe in anymore that he’s made it. It’s not until he actually stands in front of the door that he starts to doubt. What if Sam and Dean don’t want him? What if they’re angry with him? It’s his fault that the angels fell after all. Now he’s dirty and powerless, just a useless human that would be a burden for the brothers. He thinks about leaving again but the warmth and familiarity of the bunker is so tempting and before he can make up his mind, the door opens.

“Hello, Dean.”

~*****~

He just wanted to go out for a supply run. He did not expect to open the door and come face to face with someone they all thought had died. Then there is that gravelly voice saying his name and it’s so painfully familiar that Dean can only stare at the other man for a few seconds before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Castiel stinks and he’s covered in dirt and things Dean doesn’t even want to think about but in that moment he doesn’t care, Cas is back.

Eventually he manages to pull away and he steps back. “It’s good to see you, come on in, I was just about to go to the store but I think we still have enough to make you a decent dinner. Feel free to take a shower in the meantime.” Cas doesn't say anything, just stares at him with those damn blue eyes of his and Dean has to look away and squeezes past him to show him the way to the bathroom.

After making sure that Cas would be okay on his own and giving him a shirt, socks and pair of sweatpants to change into Dean heads back to the kitchen. He settles for something easy, a sandwich and some soup, Cas looked sick and he’d probably be happy to get something to eat as soon as possible. The food is already on the table when Cas pads into the room and sits down. Dean smiles at him. “It’s not my best but I hope you like it anyway.” The corners of Cas mouth twitch, he doesn’t really manage a real smile but Dean gets it anyway. “Thank you, Dean.” And that’s the last Cas says before digging into his food.

Dean just watches him, taking in all the details. Cas is a bit thinner than he used to be but considering what he probably went through in the last two weeks that’s hardly surprising. His hair is still damp from the shower, sticking up in all directions and Dean has to fight the urge to run his fingers through it.

At one point, Sam and Kevin appear in the doorway. Dean doesn’t know if they woke up from the bit of noise he and Cas made or if they never went to sleep in the first place. Regardless they both pat Castiel on the shoulder, telling him that they’re happy he’s back before retreating back to their bedrooms. The trials and closing of the gates weren’t a fun time for either of them and they deserve their rest.

It’s quiet in the kitchen then, Cas finished his dinner and is now sitting with his hands folded in his lap, staring down at the table. “So, you’re human now?” It’s a stupid question because Dean knows the answer but he had to fill the silence somehow. “Yes.”

Cas doesn’t look at him.

“Okay. Listen, if you want to talk about it now I’m all ears but if not I suggest we both get some sleep and we discuss things tomorrow?” This time Cas looks up at him. “I think I’d like to rest now.”

*

Dean mentally thanks Sam and Kevin for actually preparing the bed in the guestroom next to his own bedroom despite probably being completely exhausted. In only a few minutes he has Cas all settled in and goes to leave the room. “I’ll be right next door if you need anything. Night, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean.”

He gives one last smile before closing the door and taking the few steps towards his room. As Dean gets ready for bed his thought keep circling around Castiel. He’d seemed a little better after the shower and dinner but that probably meant nothing. The fall and his journey here must have taken a toll on him and Dean just hopes that it won’t be too bad to fix it.

He wakes up about two hours later and after another 30 minutes of tossing around in his bed he decides sleep won’t come again. The hallway is dark and as Dean walks by Cas room to get to the kitchen he can hear noises coming from inside. They sound like sobs rather than snores and without thinking too much about it, Dean enters the room. The bedside lamp is on, Cas is curled on his side, facing the door and staring at Dean with tears on his face. “Did I wake you?” His voice sounds wrecked and Dean shakes his head before closing the door and walking over to the bed.

“I was on my way to the kitchen when I heard you. What’s going on?”

“Nightmares.”

And yeah, Dean can relate to that. He should have expected that Cas wouldn’t be spared from those fuckers.

“You’ve had them since…” He can’t finish the sentence but it’s more than obvious what he means and Cas nods before burying his face in the pillow. “I’m sorry.”

In that moment Dean makes a decision and he moves before he can think better of it. He walks around the bed and slips in behind Cas, putting one arm around his waist and pulling him back towards his own chest. “There’s nothing to apologize for. You need rest, try to go to sleep, we can talk about it tomorrow.”

At first Cas is like a stone, frozen in place, whether from shock or something else Dean doesn’t know. Eventually he relaxes and even though Dean tries to stay awake to make sure Cas is okay he soon loses the fight against his drooping eyelids and falls asleep.

He wakes the next morning with Cas lightly snoring in his arms and lets out a relieved sigh. At least it seems like Cas has managed to sleep through the rest of the night.

*

They do talk that day. Dean does a double take when Cas says he doesn’t want his grace back, but he’s not going to argue about it. “I’m just tired Dean. I want to help the other angels and thinking about Metatron being in command of what’s left of heaven makes me sick but I don’t feel prepared to deal with any of this. It’s too much.” Cas looks so miserable that Dean just has to hug him.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re making it up as we go, remember? We can wait, get you adjusted to being human and if at one point you want to do something about all of this then okay, we’ll figure something out. And if you don’t then that’s alright too because let me tell you, no one deserves retirement more than we do.” That puts a small smile on Castiel’s lips but it’s quickly replaced with a frown. “So that means I can stay? I mean now that I’m useless-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. I don’t care about your powers Cas, I just need you. We’re family.” Dean reaches out with one hand to cup Castiel’s cheek. “I’d rather have you, angel or not.” Cas makes a small whimpering noise and Dean leans in, pressing their lips together. Just like the night before, Cas freezes at first but then responds quickly. The kisses stay sweet and chaste and Dean can’t stop the grin spreading across his face. Maybe things will really turn out okay this time.

~*****~

Castiel doesn’t necessarily expect Dean to climb into bed with him that night but he also doesn’t raise an eyebrow when it happens. After their kisses earlier that day it feels natural to cuddle with Dean beneath the blankets and lay his head on the other man’s chest. It doesn’t take him as long to fall asleep as it did the day before and when he wakes up in the morning it takes him a moment to realize that he didn’t have any nightmares. They come back eventually but they’re not as bad as before and waking up to Dean’s arms wrapped safely around him makes them a lot more bearable.

Castiel doesn’t say anything about the change in their relationship and neither does Dean, they just silently accept it. They start kissing randomly and whenever they feel like it, when they cook, when they watch TV and of course before they go to sleep at night. It never turns into more, Castiel is content with how things are at the moment and Dean never pressures him even though Castiel knows he wants more. One day he’ll be ready for that too.

Sam and Kevin know of course, Cas caught them watching when he kissed Dean in the kitchen, but neither of them comments on it. It’s been nearly two months since he’s moved into the bunker and Castiel can’t recall ever being this happy. He rarely has nightmares, Sam and Kevin have fully recovered from the trials and the bunker feels so _alive_.

Dean started taking him out to dates even though he’d never admit that’s what they are. They went to the cinema several times which often ended with them missing whole parts of the movie because they were too preoccupied with kissing. They also had dinner together a few times. Not in any fancy restaurants of course, that’s not their style, only in small diners where they could eat their burgers and revel in the fact that when they were finished there wouldn’t be a hunt or the end of the world waiting for them.

~*****~

At one point Charlie drops by and she and Kevin introduce Castiel to videogames. Dean doesn’t know how he feels about that. Cas seems to become addicted quite fast but then again, he looks so happy that Dean can’t really complain and he’s in good company after all. One memorable evening all five of them come together to play Mario Kart and because there’s a maximum of four players Dean and Cas agree to form a team, taking turns every race. It’s brutal and complete chaos and how they’re all still friends afterwards is anyone’s guess.

A few days later they’re all outside in a field behind the bunker, sitting around a campfire. They’re talking, laughing, and Dean smiles as he grabs another marshmallow out of the bag. Two retired hunters, an ex-angel, a prophet and a computer genius slash Queen of Moondoor. It’s probably the weirdest family ever but that doesn’t matter as long as they have each other.

And maybe one day Kevin and even Sam will go back to college, and maybe Charlie won’t stay though she’ll definitely visit them and maybe one day Dean and Cas will move out of the bunker and find a house or maybe they won’t and spend the rest of their lives here. It’s weird to think about all these things, things Dean never thought possible before or expected for himself. But life has been full of positive surprises recently and it’s slowly starting to sink in that he can have this and that he can choose what to do with his life. It’s almost overwhelming and he tries not to dwell on it too much. These things lie in the future and right now he’s too happy in the present to give any thought to them. What he has now, with his friends and family all gathered together is more than enough.

And maybe Cas has kind of the same thoughts because he kisses Dean and then leans against his side, head resting on his shoulder and murmurs “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
